


the viper

by flootzavut



Series: liminal spaces [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Blanket Permission, Friendship, M/M, New year new fandom, Oops, Podfic Available, Sharing a Bed, Spanish Translation Available, Translation Available, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, Very annoying but irritatingly loveable bards, Witchers and emotions, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "I don't believe a word of it, you know."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: liminal spaces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610095
Comments: 48
Kudos: 707





	the viper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alleyesonthehindenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [la víbora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281878) by [schweinsty translations (schweinsty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty%20translations)



> for alleyes because reasons  
> and for the Witcher contingent on the Ritz because it's all of y'all's fault  
> because what I really need in life is even more fandoms 🤪😂

* * *

_**the viper** _

* * *

  
  
"I don't believe a word of it, you know."

Geralt frowns into the darkness. He should ignore it, it would be sensible to ignore it - he could pretend he's asleep, or just shrug it off. Jaskier making nonsensical declarations apropos of nothing in the middle of the night is not a thing he should allow himself to be drawn into.

"Don't believe what?" he growls instead, because 'could' and 'should' have taken a beating of late. (His growl lacks bite; Jaskier's steadfast refusal to be afraid of him has defanged him somewhat.)

Jaskier digs his chin into Geralt's shoulder. Sharing a bed at the inn is practical, both to save coin and because the winter is bitter, but Jaskier doesn't understand the concept of using his own blanket, sleeping back to back, or allowing for breathing space. (Geralt's reasonably sure Jaskier doesn't believe a word of it when he complains.)

"The things people say about Witchers."

Geralt rolls his eyes so hard, surely Jaskier can hear it, but of course, he just leaves the statement hanging until Geralt gives in and says, "What things, exactly?"

"That you don't feel emotions."

"I feel lots of emotions," Geralt retorts. "Irritation. Annoyance. Impatience. _Frustration_."

Jaskier goes on as if Geralt hasn't said a word. "I mean, I know you care about things. It's obvious. You get angry when someone's lying to you, or if they're trying to cover something up to save their reputation. Especially if that means someone innocent gets in trouble. You get happy and sad and tired. You get scared if I get hurt-"

Geralt lets out a sceptical huff.

"-and you care about people." Jaskier shuffles in closer still, impossibly close, much closer than Geralt should allow. "You care about me, Geralt. It's okay if you won't admit it; I know anyway."

There's no response to that. They lie in silence for quite some time, and Geralt is inexpressibly relieved when a quiet snore indicates Jaskier's asleep. He's warm and soft against Geralt's back, hanging on like some small creature seeking safety, and isn't it absurd that he should find safety here? Geralt could - _will_ \- keep Jaskier safe from monsters, from evil, of course, but Geralt is not safe, not good. Geralt could snap Jaskier's neck without even turning over in the bed. Jaskier _knows_ that. And yet he trusts who Geralt is, not what a Witcher can do.

Geralt can't fathom it, can't understand. Jaskier clings to a deadly viper as if that viper is the only thing keeping him warm, insists the viper is his friend, and trusts to the depths of his soul that the viper will not bite him but will take care of him, that the viper is concerned for his well-being, that the viper _loves_ him.

And the terrifying thing is that he might be right.

_~ fin ~_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] the viper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937002) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
